User talk:MC Goji the Wolf
A long argument on why scientific names should not be used and some suggestions, as well as an extremely long title Excuse me, the creatures can ''be classified into different families and subfamilies, for example the Worms are a family characterized by repeating segments arranged in a linear pattern; (note the lack of Latin because of virtualness) the Ribbons, Springs, and typical Worms are subfamilies, according to the arrangement and shape of the segments. However, no further taxonomy may proceed because: 1.the binomial name ''requires Latin and again virtual animals cannot be named with Latin; 2.members of one genus must have diverged from a common ancestor, and usually after a creature has become efficient it changes little; 3.all members of a family are convergently evolved and "family" in this case only refers to a common growth pattern, causing all genera to contain one species each, and thus the only taxonomy possible is to record similar brain sine-wave signals (motions made by creature) and body forms. I have done that with the horseshoe worm. You may'' feel free to give that to new creatures who lack segment count, locomotion type, family, etc'. By the way, please tell that the download link and creatures are on the 3dvce wiki, if I haven't done so already on Lee Graham's videos. Members and readers are needed. Alex47 (talk) 03:07, November 11, 2013 (UTC) reply Ok ok, that clears things up a little. BTW, We should make templates for the wiki. It would make things alot easier around here, as well as more categories. Templates we need: *Creature info box Categories *Families thats all i can think of.... We could also make a page where people can post their own creature(s)'s evolution in a given simulation, be it a set time, or on going. U know, like a fan page! Most pages are created already But I created the families page already and the infobox comes packaged with the wiki (that's where the info and picture of the horseshoe worm come from). Plus to avoid all unneccessary page duplication please look at my . For the evolution page we are about to create, people could post promising evolutions with lots of creatures... Wait, actually you would need to put folders in there, so they should put the settings for evolution on one section and put the interesting creatures from the evolution on other sections. People also need to claim ownership to their creatures. (See my account) Do you have any creatures? The program is on the main page. The archived website (source of creatures who author of game received and therefore do not deserve page) is too. Scorpion A new random creature is about to be uploaded in a week on the evolution needed page. Could you evolve it? instructions for evolving a single creature's offspring are to spawn a small population and make tournament number same as population. The next generation increase population again and decrease tournament size. Reply to Scorpion No promises, Ok? If I can, I will. Creature Introducing Folding Tree. More elegant than inefficient horseshoe worms. Oh, and all future updates will be on a blog.Alex47 (talk) 04:00, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Response #What led you to this wiki? I saw "3dvce wiki" in my search suggestions. #What is your dream? I hope to make an evolution program like this only with multiple creatures at a time and with many game modes, like Launchpad (creatures are spawned on a floating platform and learn to fly, if they drop they die) and weekly creature contests with themes like Insectarium. #What do you think happened to the developer of 3dvce? Apparently he seemed to have died of an accident with no one knowing, because the program's wikipedia page states he was thirty-something, and people never die naturally that young. #Are you willing to post links to this website on youtube as an advertisement (assuming i spelled that correctly)? I already posted "the download and more creatures are on 3DVCE Wiki" on every one of his creatures until Youtube thought I was trying to spam. And if you post a link on a different program's video like Species ALRE that is spamming. #A bully picks on a girl from another country, what do you do? I tell the teacher, because although I am considered very ''smart (my lexile score is above all lexile ranks), yelling jargon at a bully isn't useful. And we don't have any bullies at our school anyway. #You see a woman drop her phone, what do you do? I pick it up and give it to her, trying not to look like I am stealing to avoid misunderstanding. Many people follow the law because of fear of punishments. However I would return it under all conditions. And you probably are getting these questions from a personality testing site, aren't you? #What games do you like? 3D Creature Evolution is currently my favorite, but I also spend much time engineering at Conway's Life and other cellular automata. I occasionally play fish games but waiting many hours for them to grow big enough is boring so I play the other choices while waiting. Anything casual will do, but arcade games make me feel sick because of the back background (My two nemeses are black backgrounds and music that has a lot of A notes, because they feel weary and relentless and generally disrupt my state of well being). '''Final note: if you have power to make me an admin, please do so. If you do not, please leave a message saying you will not post for 60 days.' Races and Visitors Now that I figured out how to make multiple creatures at once, we can race creatures and the winning creature's owner gets a reward. However, there are no people to submit any creatures except myself. No one has even visited the wiki despite my efforts to attract them. Please submit some creatures to sponsor the races and help the wiki.Alex47 (talk) 02:43, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply no promises, since im working on a fanfiction trilogy on the monster hunter fanon wiki. Im verry busy at the moment, so I may not be able to submit creatures on time. I may do so when I get the chance, ok? So dont hold your breath.Gojira57 (talk) 14:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Important message I got the fixer of the water to give the semi-corrected file and a couple of swimming creatures like the frogfoot. However, there are a few problems: #Note the word semi. The frogfoot relies on the same glitch that completely killed creatures before, but weaker. Some creatures that do not use the glitch are shaped so that the zero gravity holds them up when they throw themselves upward using momentum and not water physics, but they have the issue of tilting slowly sideways and getting stuck that way, and do not deserve a page. #Wikia has a problem with uploading text files. Go to the upload photo page and it will include .txt files in the filetype options, but when I actually uploaded one it said .txt files are not allowed. This means the frogfoot is not available for download yet because it still explodes in the original version. #I can't evolve the frogfoot. Some land creatures glitch the physics engine and launch themselves very far without actually moving, then flop sadly on the ground. The game has been rigged so that these creatures may survive in "generate random creature" and "load creature" to prevent non-glitchy creatures from suddenly dying by themselves when you are watching them for fun, but they quickly rip and die in evolution mode because all creatures are more fragile to prevent the survival of the glitchers. Unfortunately in water the frogfoot and other physics cheaters are welcome ''but nevertheless still broken apart in evolution mode. No amount of file editing has produced results yet... 'BUT, here's the good news:''' You are working on your story. You can work on your story and run 3DVCE at the same time by the following steps: #Start an evolution running. Make sure the creatures are actually on-screen and evolving before you perform the next step. #Press "temporarily ignore keyboard", found next to Quit. #Open Task Manager (ctrl-alt-delete). #Drag Task Manager next to the minimize button so no background shows between them. #Minimize as usual, even if the mouse disappears it will reappear after minimizing. #Open your fanfic! You can un-ignore the keyboard by pressing the right mouse key. You can evolve creatures and work on the fanfiction at the same time! Just press the "keyboard ignore" button under the App menu after an evolution starts. Then open Task Manager, and the real mouse cursor should appear. Drag Task Manager very close to the minimize button of 3DVCE and simply minimize 3DVCE while you work! By the way, what's taking so long? We have more users! Alex47 (talk)